Danza de la Unidad
by The Black Maiden
Summary: They had both loved and been loved, they had both hated and been hated, They had felt great anguish and agony, And now they were free. "Te amo…I love you." ONESHOT, GAMEVERSE, LLWO/MEFE


**Hello one and all!**

**Welp, here's another one shot! ****This one takes place between the first and second chappy of Eternal. For those of you who are slow, this is where Lirio and Mii get married, because stuff like that is sweet.**

**This was actually posted a year ago but I made some edits to it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The hem of her dress just barely brushed the spring water, the gentle rapids lapping at her ankles. She breathed a sigh and touched her fingers to her lips, then extended them slowly, letting the wind carry her kiss to him.

There Mii stood, in the shallow rapids of the Seimeisui river at the edge of the Aokigahara forest, a place that she had not visited since she first came to Earth. She looked up at the grove of trees with leaves burning red and orange and hints of green, and the afternoon sun casting a golden glow across the water and through the air. Her dress was something simple, a strapless bikini top made of cream fabric, and a thin, gypsy-style skirt to match.

It was the perfect setting for their dance. Their dance of unity.

"_Someday, when you find the one you love, the one you will be with forever, you will dance these steps, Mii, darling."_

"_But…But Mother, what if no one loves me, then?"_

"_I think there is someone close to you who already does."_

Slowly, Lirio emerged from the trees, and her breath caught in her throat as soon as she caught sight of her fiancé. His garment was the same color as hers, but with deep brown lining the edges. He wore a long, sleeveless shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his tanned chest, and cream colored pants that reached his knees. A silver chain dangled from his neck, the pendant inscribed with the symbol of his village, a small cicada.

He strode forward slowly into the water and stopped, bowing and extending his hand to her. A breeze began to blow and ruffle the trees, creating ripples in the water they now stood in. She blushed and took a deep breath, then bowed as well, and slipped her hand into his.

And with that, their dance began.

With a swift motion, he pulled her close to him and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other still holding her hand. They twirled around once, and she ended up with her back pressed against his warm chest. She could feel his heart beating, the rhythm pulsating against the skin on her shoulder…

_Thump, thump…thump, thump…thump, thump…_

He released his grip on her and she pulled away, still gripping his hand. He lifted his arm into the air and spun her around, once, twice, three times before catching her again. She dipped backward before springing back up, pressed against him once again.

They moved in perfect synchronization. Spinning around through the clear water, with the autumn leaves falling around them. He let go of her for a moment, letting her spin on her own. Her skirt flowed around her like a princess's gown, and her hair shone in the golden sun.

To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

She finally slowed and then stopped. Slowly, she strode towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he, in turn, took hold of her waist again. He laughed with her as the danced together, twisting and turning in intricate moves that had been all but lost with the destruction of his hometown.

He lifted her up and spun around again, and she lifted her arms above her head like a bird in flight. He lowered her slightly; her legs now wrapped around his waist, and dipped her downward so that her hair brushed the clear water. He took her hand and pulled her back up to him, letting her down so her feet touched the ground and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mii opened her eyes. Above her the sun shone with pale gold light, as scenes flashed across her sight.

...

"_Ne, Yomi, do you love anyone?"_

_Her sister starred at her like she was crazy. "Of course! I love you and Li-kun and Mom."_

"_Eso no es lo que quise decir."_ ("That's not what I meant.")

"_Oh." The other girl replied sheepishly. "Then what _did_ you mean?"_

"_I mean, do you think you'll ever get married?"_

"_No. I'm not the marrying kind. And believe me, neither are you."_

_She knew her sister meant well, but a little part of her died inside._

_..._

The same happened with Lirio:

...

"_Setsumi asked me to go hunting with her, again." Lirio said as he plopped down at the kitchen table._

"_Oh?" His mother inquired. "And did you accept?"_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Because she's just another fan girl who's after me because I'm the village leader's son! She doesn't see me; she just sees my 'potential.'" He sighed. "I just want to find someone who will actually look at _me._"_

_Little did he know that the girl he sought wasn't in the village at all._

_..._

Mii closed her eyes again, but this time a new figure caught her sight.

...

"_Geshumaru…"_

_The woman smiled and stepped forward slowly, close enough to brush Mii's cheek with her hand. Smiling sweetly, her former caretaker planted a soft, delicate kiss on her forehead, just like she use to when Mii was younger._

"_I may not be your birth mother…"_

_She felt tears trail down her cheeks._

"_But I'll always love you."_

"_I love you, too, Mother."_

_..._

Sunlight shone across Mii's vision when she opened her eyes, as well as a pair of green orbs looking strait into hers.

"Lirio…" She whispered. He smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek.

She looked at his hand, noticing a silver shine coming from his ring finger. She gasped when she went to look at hers.

Her ring was beautiful. Completely silver, with the stone a strange, purple amethyst, sitting at the center of a small, silver flower. The ring itself was studded with small diamonds on the front, and twisted to look like rose vines around the center rose.

She laughed despite the tears in her eyes. "Te acordaste de mi piedra de nacimiento." _("You remember my birthstone.")_

He chuckled. "De verdad esperas que me olvide?" "_You really expect me to forget?"_ He lifted her hand up and kissed her ring. "Tener algún la fe en su novio." _("Have some faith in your fiancé.") _

He picked her up, bridal style this time, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked.

"Quiere decir…" She smiled "Ten un poco de la fe en _mi marido_." _("Have some faith in _my husband_.")_

Then they kissed. It started out delicate, but deepened. It burned with a love so deep and so strong, there was no hope of ever extinguishing it. Not even the great, immortal Dragon Slayer could hope to tear them apart.

"_For better or for worse…"_

They had both loved and been loved…

"_In sickness and in health…"_

They had both hated and been hated…

"_Until the end of time…"_

They had felt great anguish and agony…

"_Till death do us part."_

And now they were free.

"Te amo…I love you."

* * *

**Hooooooooowwwww CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTEEE!**

**{Yomi=Dead Master. I see her and Mii more as sisters. (Sorry, Sempai.)}**

**Now I know what you're thinking:**

**"WHAT THE HELL? AOKIGAHARA?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, THAT'S THE PLACE WHERE PEOPLE GO TO KILL THEMSELVES! PEOPLE DON'T GET MARRIED THERE!"**

**There's a story behind it; I've loved the forest ever since I was a little girl. Despite the fact that, even while looking at it through a computer screen, there's a definite aura of death, I still see this forest as a very beautiful place. Plus, this forest is a setting in the actual game, except it goes by the name of Fuji Jukai but what the hell it's the same damn thing. Perhaps it would do the restless spirits a bit of good to see a wedding play out.**

**(Which brings me to another quick bit of trivia; Alien weddings!**

**I have it set up: On the part of their planet where Lirio is from, marriage ceremonies aren't these huge things in a chapel with friends and family and food and all that. Where they come from, marriage is a traditional dance performed usually in some natural setting (a beach, a forest, an oasis, ect.) supposedly "in front of no one but the gods." This is made to represent that their love is not just for show; that it's pure enough for the gods to approve.)**

**"And there's no river in Aokigahara."**

**There is now. I made it up.**

**Hope this little thing was fun to read. I love writing stuff about these two.  
SeeU nexto taimu!  
**


End file.
